


Lost and Found

by madiwhinterstory



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But I regret nothing, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, I tried writing angst but I guess I don't like suffering, M/M, Oral Sex, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, Then it turned out smutty, These two really need more history together, They're too damn cute, This was supposed to be angst to fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiwhinterstory/pseuds/madiwhinterstory
Summary: Orihara Izaya disappeared and no one knows what happened to him. For Shizuo the disappearance of his enemy was the best of the news. This is at the beginning since, with time, he starts noticing things and opens his eyes to the reality. As months pass the only thing Shizuo wishes for is Izaya to return alive and unharmed, even if everybody thought he was already dead.I guess it's true what they say. You only know what you had once you lost it. And when it's gone it hurts like hell.





	Lost and Found

Heiwajima Shizuo was sick. Not literally, but mentally.

He was sick of Ikebukuro, sick of the people, sick of dealing with morons and thugs on his daily basis, sick of enraging every few minutes and sick of people calling him 'monster'. It was one of those days when the simple act of getting out of bed made Shizuo groan into the pillow. His tolerance for shit was lower than usual (even if it was low enough) and the fucking alarm was insufferable, hence it was smashed against the wall as soon as it started ringing. 

As if his mood wasn't already damaged, the universe decided to play a bad joke on him and fill up his day with everything and anything Shizuo hates. First it was the shower, the water wouldn't warm up and in middle of November there was no way Shizuo would take a cold shower before heading out. If it wasn't his house he would have already sunk his fist in the wall to release some tension, but he had to bite it down and go dress up cursing in between his teeth. 

Then, rain. A storm, more precisely, and since Shinra called him asking Shizuo to pass by his house there was no umbrella that prevented him from drenching his clothes. Like if it wasn’t enough, two jerks started arguing right beside him and accidentally bumped into him. The men didn’t seem from Ikebukuro since they didn’t even apologized and kept cursing at each other, and Shizuo punched both of them hard enough for them to hit the building on their right. It wasn’t enough for Shizuo to be satisfied but at least they shut up and he walked the rest of his way quietly, only the rain playing a not so relaxing melody in his ears while crashing against his umbrella.

But it was not just that. There was something more.

Something that had being building up for months now and for some reason Shizuo was more sensitive to it that day.

“No news?” He lit up a cigarette and walked out Shinra’s house with Celty. It finally stopped raining after two hours, but at least his clothes dried up enough, so it wasn’t too uncomfortable wearing them.

“Nothing. He didn’t contact anyone at all” he read on the screen she showed him. He crushed the cigarette between his teeth and spit it out. Shizuo was still not sure why he still asked expecting for a different answer. Shinra would have already told him if there were news, good or bad. Shizuo simply needed to do it, and the answer crushed him a little.

“Better. I hope he’s _dead_ ” he groaned and walked away swallowing down the bitter taste of that word and doing his best not to show it on his face. _Dead_. Was he really dead? If not, where was he, though? Maybe he run away, maybe he was captured by the mafia, maybe he was hiding, maybe he was on vacations. Maybe… maybe he was dead.

That word started to get heavier as days passed, weeks and months, until it was suddenly a year since Orihara Izaya vanished from the Earth. No one knew anything, no one noticed until Shinra tried contacting him and he was nowhere to be found. When Celty began the investigation, she found out his last job and it didn’t seem unusual, nothing Izaya hadn’t done a hundred times. There was no secret he pissed off a lot of dangerous people, so it wouldn’t be crazy to think they would try and go after him. It happened before and even if Izaya wasn’t too strong he knew how to take care of himself, in the end he had no one to do it for him.

Since forever, Shizuo had tried his best to fulfill his promise and crush Izaya like the annoying flea he was. Kill him. Chase him out of Ikebukuro, as far away as possible so there was no one to piss him off so bad, to tease him and treat him like he was dumb. He grew to notice when Izaya was back in town, he could detect his fragrance, distinguish his voice in a crowd, his annoying over-confidence laugh, and all his senses screamed at him to go after Izaya and if he was lucky enough, crush his neck with his own hands. I guess he developed a sixth sense that only reacted to Izaya, and it drove him crazy sometimes.

Therefore, when Shinra told him about Izaya going missing, he felt really eased. At first, the only thing Shizuo hoped it was for it to last long, for Izaya to disappear and finally leave that city alone. Walking on the streets without feeling him around was like Christmas for Shizuo, even though thugs and gags were still around disturbing the peace, without Izaya even Shizuo’s mood was better, the world deemed brighter. It all went smoothly, and no one seemed to be surprised by how relaxed Shizuo was without Izaya around. In fact, they started joking.

“So you finally get sleep at night huh?”

“Your prayers were finally listened, Heiwajima-san”

“So bad you couldn’t do it yourself”

“We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. But we all thought you would get to finish that bastard”

“Such a pity. I’d like to see him just to make sure he’s dead. With Orihara you can never be sure”

But Shinra said something completely different. “Aren’t you feeling alone now, Shizuo?”. Shizuo brushed it off with a groan like it was the most stupid thing he ever heard, but that nigh he had the first nightmare. Izaya’s bleeding body in front of him, Shizuo’s knuckles bruised and filled with blood. And then, that face. Expressionless, eye closed and purple and green bruises covering his features, no sign of that smirk that always annoyed Shizuo. Izaya looked… human. A broke human. He was dead.

After waking up, Shizuo couldn’t go back to sleep but didn’t think about it either. It was something meant to happen sooner or latter, if everyone around couldn’t drop the topic. But the next night, it wasn’t him killing Izaya, it was a group of people throwing rocks to his body and Shizuo stood there behind the crowd and observed everything, waking up in the exact moment he stepped toward him. To save him.

At that point Shizuo was pissed with himself. Izaya’s disappearance should be a relief not something to have nightmares about, specially not that kind of nightmares. Why were they nightmares, though? Izaya’s suffering was never one of his concerns, so why did he wake up like that?

“You probably feel guilty. You wished for him to die for so long that some human part of you may react like people usually do in situations like this” Shinra explained. Shizuo didn’t like it a bit, but it sounded reasonable so Shizuo let it slip. He knew he wasn’t so different as his body strength was, he was human with feelings and weaknesses and if Shinra thought it was normal then Shizuo would have to learn how to deal with it, because he definitely didn’t feel for whatever happened to the flea. It wasn’t his fault.

Eventually everyone shut up about Izaya, even Shinra stopped telling Shizuo about every failing attempt of finding the informant. And then, after calm finally came back to Ikebukuro, Shizuo had another dream. Izaya was right there in front of him, perfectly fine and smirking like he always did. But Shizuo was afraid, he was scared Izaya would go again or would die this time; he was so scared Shizuo started running towards him, calling his name, trying to warn him, desperately screaming and reaching out to catch him. But it didn’t matter how fast he was running, he was only going backwards and Izaya was further and further away. “Shizu-chan”

That night Shizuo woke up sweating, all his body trembling and his voice broke. He could swear he heard Izaya’s voice somewhere, and for five minutes he searched his house and even went out in the cold and looked around. There was no trace of him, though, any smell or sound, anything Shizuo could identify as Izaya. Not in his room, not on the streets, not even from the room could he feel something. Just emptiness and cold.

That was the first time Shizuo felt consciously guilty and afraid. He tried hard to convince himself it was just a bad dream and it affected him more than usual for hell knows what reason. He blamed it on the Russian sushi and promised himself not to eat there for diner ever again. Trying to lie to himself seemed to work since there was no sign of bad feelings for some days and Shizuo went back to being his normal self, until Shinra came back with news.

“Someone heard from someone else the Yakuza have a prisoner. I’m trying to gather more information, but it could be him”

That was the first time Shizuo allowed himself to feel hope for Izaya. Hope that he wasn’t dead, that Shinra would find him, that Celty could rescue him. Hope that Izaya would be back. Hope that his nightmares would end at least, and everything could go back to where they were teasing one another, chasing and fighting, challenging each other like it one of Izaya’s twisted game. And Shizuo started to ask questions, get interested in that rescue mission. For his own good, _clearly_.

However, when he found out it wasn’t Izaya who the Yakuza had it felt like a punch in his ribs, crushed his chest under a pressure he didn’t see coming and broke down his guards. Shizuo drunk until he passed out just to stop feeling, thinking, wondering, regretting.  But it didn’t work.

He would never admit it to anyone but himself. _I do feel alone without that flea around._ Shizuo tried drinking down those thought, drowning them in alcohol and tobacco, fight and get into any kind of argue crossed his path. Anything was good just to distract himself from that confusing feeling that chased him in dreams under Izaya’s flesh, each night something different but with the same ending: Izaya dead and Shizuo wasn’t strong enough to do something about it. The monster of Ikebukuro was worse than ever, he was getting close to a point where he would finally lose control and end up killing someone. Damages grew, it was more frequent to see and enraged Shizuo pulling up streetlights or destroying walls with his fists.

As months passed, Shizuo started feeling paranoid. Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night swearing Izaya laughed near him, or he would see his head in the crowd, or feel his scent around him or his eyes piercing at the back of his dead, but when he turned back there was no one there. He was in such a critical point he visited Izaya’s house that looked like no one lived there for a long time, but Izaya’s presence was still noticeable. If someone told Shizuo that one day he’d be locking himself up in Izaya’s room because he missed him, Shizuo would have punched himself. But there he was, sitting in a corner on the floor in the dark, watching the still undone bed, the messy room, the dust covering everything. He imagined Izaya sleeping there, staying alone in that small apartment spending free time hiding from anyone, from him. It was the first time Shizuo noticed how alone Izaya must have felt all that time, and a piece of his heart broke. A part of Shizuo wanted to destroy it, to get rid of everything that could remind him of the informer; and another part wanted to clean that mess up, prepare that apartment just in case… Maybe… When Izaya- _If_ Izaya came back, maybe he would appreciate it being clean.

Yeah, Shizuo was going crazy. No sleep, no rest, nothing could distract him, and like this we get to this day. After another nightmare Shizuo woke up to that nasty day, and maybe you can understand now why no one approached a semi-drenched Shizuo when he was dragging himself back to his apartment. Just a few would get near him when he was calm, and no one at all dared even talking to a moody Shizuo.

Back at home he got rid of those clothes and heat up some water to warm himself up before returning to bed. He knew there was no way he could fall asleep, but he didn’t feel strong enough to do anything. So, after check that the water on the shower was still refusing to heat up, he used a pot to heat up enough water to make his body stop trembling. Then, he dragged himself to his room only thinking about burying himself under those blankets, but when he got there he almost fell to the ground.

For a moment Shizuo felt like he was dreaming again, but it wasn’t a nightmare. This one was… so different. Right there, on his bed, a sleeping Izaya was curled up in his sheets and partially hiding his face in the pillow to avoid the light. He looked… fine. He was breathing from what Shizuo was hearing because his eyes were blurry and couldn’t actually see him anymore. He didn’t dare to move like Izaya would vanish in the air if he made a move or even breath. _I’m really going mad._ Shizuo dried up his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and rubbed them, still not sure if he was dreaming or not. Insomnia may have started to cause him hallucinations like Shinra warned him, but it the boy looked so real he didn’t know how to react. His heart was pounding so hard the sleeping boy could have woken up just because of how loud it was.

Shizuo gulped and reached out an arm not moving anything else, barely breathing and eyes focused on the boy’s face. He reached Izaya’s foot and touched it. It felt so real it scared him, causing Shizuo to pull back his arm like it burned his finger. The boy’s head turned a little revealing more of his face, red marks of the pillow contrasting on his cheek. It was really him, Orihara Izaya in the flesh sleeping in Shizuo’s bed like it was the most comfortable place on the planet, his expression peaceful with a small smile on his lips when he rubbed his face against the fabric. This time Shizuo stepped closer and leaned over the bed getting closer to Izaya, listening closely just to make sure he was breathing. Then he reached out again and hesitated before running a trebling finger across Izaya’s cheek, Shizuo sitting on the bed trying to focus on not freaking out.

Then, eyelashes fluttered open lazily, revealing reddish eyes that moved groggily through the mattress and up to Shizuo’s face. They widened for a moment and something in them lit up replacing the sleep. Their eye contact didn’t last much though before a hand tugged Shizuo down forcing him to lie there. He didn’t have time to protest before Izaya’s arm wrapped around him and a second later Izaya was a ball, curled up against his chest and covered both of them with the blankets.

“I- What are you-

“Shh… Just… Not now” a whisper made Shizuo shiver. He dreamed about that voice for the last months but now it sounded clear, so real Shizuo felt relief take over his body and his mind. He wasn’t going mad, and Izaya wasn’t dead.

“I thought you were…” He tried to sound cold, untouched, normal, but he failed when his voice trembled. Shizuo couldn’t even finish that sentence.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, _Shizu-chan_ , but I’m still breathing and in one piece”

That nickname. That freaking nickname Shizuo hated so much in the past, it melted him down. There was no taunt in Izaya’s voice, no sign of his cocky self, he wasn’t laughing or making jokes. The thought of pushing him away didn’t find its way to Shizuo’s mind at all now that the only thing he needed to do was to hug that boy until he was sure he was alright, he was there and alive. So he did, maybe a little too tight since Izaya let out a gasp and chuckled against his ribcage.

“Didn’t learn how to control that monstrous strength of yours yet?”

“Shut up or I’ll crush you”

“Actually, it feels nice. I missed you” Shizuo opened his eyes and loosened the embrace. He looked down at Izaya who was still hiding his face against Shizuo’s chest like he was a scared kid searching for shelter. He looked too fragile, vulnerable, nothing like the invincible Orihara Izaya he knew and despised. “I’ve been wondering if you were happy without me around, considered not coming back. But I’m too selfish to do something so humble” Izaya finally raised his gaze to Shizuo and there was something in those eyes that twisted his insides, something that hurt. He didn’t like it a bit. “Did you miss me, Shizu-chan? It’s ok if you didn’t. I’ll take the advantage of this little moment of weakness of yours and then you can go back to trying to kill me, ne?” _Don’t say that again. No. Shut up. Don’t do that._ His heart broke again, this time because of what he saw in those eyes. When did Izaya started crying? Why was he crying?

Shizuo freed one of his arms and placed a hand softly on the boy’s cheek trying not to scare him. It was burning and wet, so he dried it up while keep staring deep into those eyes searching for a clue, something that would make him understand. Anything that could made Shizuo figure out the meaning behind those tears and behind the burning that grew in his chest.

“I guess you do know how to be gentle sometimes, Shizu-chan” an attempt of smirk curled Izaya’s lips dragging Shizuo’s attention to them, then his eyes moved back up to Izaya’s eyes that were widening.

“A year later and you still talk too much” Shizuo hissed in an attempt to take that thought out of his mind, the thought that traveled down to his guts and now his body was a trembling mess.

“I guess I have a special skill for pissing you off. Too fun to simply stop, don’t you think?”

“You said it though. Not now, Izaya”

“I know it is pushing it, but I’m dying to kiss you, Shizu-chan. If you’re still weak and won’t just crush me here, then I’ll go for it”

No smirk, no taunt, not a single giggle or spark in those eyes that could make Shizuo think the boy was just messing with him. No, that was honest. Maybe the most honest thing Izaya ever said to him, and it was all that it took for Shizuo to lean down and press their lips together not closing his eyes just to see what expression would Izaya have. Was he surprised? Shocked? Was he just kidding? Izaya breathed out through his nose like he had been holding it in and Shizuo felt his body relax a little, his eyes closed and now Izaya was kissing back entirely melting into it. His hands traveled up Shizuo’s chest and the boy wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer, making Shizuo turn and slide the smaller frame of Izaya under his body while he held his weight on his knees each one on the sides of Izaya’s legs and his hands on the boy’s sides, squeezing softly on the skin of his waist.

What started like a slow and long kiss developed into something deeper, more passionate and full of feelings that exploded freeing the atmosphere of the tension that burned their skin. Hearts sped up, hands searched for skin to feel traveling under their shirts and caressing every inch of each other’s torso. They were a needy mess, only breaking the kiss to gasp for air and a couple seconds after they pressed together again, almost addicted to each other’s taste and tongues dancing together, exploring the inside of the other’s mouth carefully like they were searching for gold.

The first to react was Shizuo, moaning in the kiss when he felt fingers pulling on his hair. A moan that turned into a groan when Izaya lifted his hips and pressed against Shizuo crotch area, rolling his hips in the most teasing and painful way possible that made Shizuo break the kiss to avoid losing control in that exact moment.

“I didn’t know you could control yourself so well, Shizu-chan” Izaya murmured while looking up at him. His pupils were more dilated that ever, his lips were swollen, and his face was burning red, a smirk drawn on his lips but Shizuo didn’t mind it at all. Not this time.

“You should seriously shut up” Shizuo run his hands down his sides to his hips and raised them, pressing against him and saw air escaping Izaya’s mouth when he opened it at the friction. It’s not a word Shizuo would use, specially not with Orihara Izaya, but in that exact moment in Shizuo’s eyes Izaya was _beautiful_. Like every single part of him screamed to never let that boy go, now that he knew how Izaya was behind all his masks there was no way Shizuo could look at him the same way, feel the same way towards him.

The smirk on Izaya’s lips was replaced by bliss, lips parted, and eyes partially closed, cheeks flushed and back arched. Shizuo was surprised by an unexpected want towards the boy, something that invaded him like a wave and drenched every single part of his body in electrical pleasure. He traced a hand up under the boy’s shirt and slid it up, then let his hips go and made Izaya move so he could take the cloth off. The first thing he saw was how thin Izaya was, so much he thought he could crush him if he wasn’t careful, every rib visible along with his collarbones. He looked up at Izaya and the boy raised an eyebrow to him.

“You should eat more” he murmured, and the boy chuckled, a grin growing on his lips.

“Worried for my health now?”

“Yes” Shizuo didn’t plan to spit that out but there was no way back. Izaya’s expression changed to surprise and then embarrassment, looking to a side and munching on the inside his cheek. Shizuo took that opportunity to lean in and press his lips against the column of his throat, gaining a gasp of the other male.

“I- I didn’t have much money to spend on food” the other tried to explain but his words were nothing but whispers as the blonde trailed kisses up his neck to his ear and back down, nipping on the skin of the curve of his neck. “I ca – _ah –_ can come and eat your food till I gain weight” he tried to giggle but Shizuo bit down on his skin and made him moan. He kept leaving bitemarks down Izaya’s neck and on his collarbones, then he traveled lower until his lips brushed against one of his nipples. He flicked his tongue on it and made the boy gasp and continued teasing that spot until Izaya let out another moan and tangled his fingers in the blonde locks pulling hard enough to make him groan.

“Those sounds you make are quite a thing” Shizuo let go of Izaya’s body to get rid of his own shirt and then stood there for a second observing the other’s features. For some reason he wasn’t in a rush, his mind was calm now and even though his body was responding too well to that situation, he wanted to see, to know, to touch and taste. There was something about Izaya he had to take his time to observe and didn’t want to miss a single detail.

“Are you planning on looking at me for the rest of the day” Izaya seemed frustrated and it was funny to see him being teased and not the other way around. His eyes were redder than usual, and they were moving up and down Shizuo’s body then they focused on his eyes and Shizuo moved closer but not close enough. He was enjoying himself playing a little with the boy, almost forgetting that half an hour ago he was still thinking that Izaya was dead, only remaining that need in his guts to keep his eyes on him, don’t look away in case he disappeared again. “Shi–zu– chan you’re playing with fire” Izaya threatened and made an attempt to wrap his arms around the other’s neck but Shizuo caught his wrists and pinned him down hard enough for Izaya’s breath to hitch in surprise.

“You already burned me down” he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a rough kiss making the other shiver underneath his grip. “You’ve been gone for a year and it consumed me. I think I have the right to play with fire”

Those words did something to both of them. Shizuo almost couldn’t believe he said them out loud but once they left his lips a weigh lifted off his chest, preventing the regret from affecting him. Izaya, on the other hand, widened his eyes and then bit on his lip probably to stop the upcoming tears that watered his eyes but never fell. Instead, he freed his arms from Shizuo’s grip and placed them on his shoulders, ran them up to his hair and caressed some spots softly, then pushed him softly until the other let himself roll to a side and lie down, then Izaya crawled on him and crushed their lips together.

“I’m sorry” he whispered against Shizuo’s lips and then kissed him again so deep Shizuo’s head started spinning. His heart jumped in his chest and didn’t know how to react anymore, what to do, what to think or feel. Nothing made sense anymore, it was like a parallel universe where none of them were the same, where each other’s presence was something they actually enjoyed, searched and needed more than air to breath. “I’m really sorry” Izaya murmured again and moved down to press his lips on the side of Shizuo’s neck just to start kissing, licking and nipping on the skin, biting down on every spot that made Shizuo groan and hiss, clench his fists and roll his hips unconsciously searching for friction. Shizuo slowly melted into a puddle and, when he felt a hand slipping under his pants, he rolled his eyes. Too many feelings, too much heat, too much of everything.

Fingers wrapped around the base of the already rock-hard length, then they moved up and traced around the tip thumb pressing softly on it making Shizuo’s hips raise with a gasp. A moment after Izaya crawled off Shizuo and with a fast move he pulled down his pants and off his body, quickly returning his hand to where it was before and Shizuo supported his body on his elbows to have a better look at the raven. He was biting his lip and looked up at Shizuo, a smirk drawing on his face before he started moving his fingers again, pressing his palm against his shaft and lowered his body, face close enough for him to feel the hot breath on his sensitive skin.

“Look who’s playing with fire now” Shizuo tried to act cool but didn’t succeed. All it took was for Izaya to stick out his tongue and give a kitten-like lick to the tip for Shizuo to tilt his head back and swallow heavily. He could hear Izaya giggling and was about to protest when he felt the wet hard muscle travel from the base to the tip.

“It’s not fun to be teased, ne?” lips wrapped around the tip and the tongue travelled around it before it disappeared again. They were little pieces of heaven that made Shizuo lose strengths and fall back down on the pillow. “But it’s fun to tease”

“Iza– _ah fuck_ ” the raven haired didn’t let him talk and slid the length all the way into his mouth pushing Shizuo to the edge. The warm wetness of his mouth would have been enough for him to explode but he couldn’t, not yet. He needed more, _so much more._ The boy’s head started bobbing up and down in a slow pace, lips and tongue pressed against it and sometimes the tip pressed against Izaya’s throat making Shizuo shiver. “Izaya you’re– _shit_ you’re amazing”

“Mhm” Izaya hummed and the vibrations only made Shizuo groan louder. He was so close he thought he was about to explode and break into million pieces.

“I can’t hold back much longer” he hissed and reached down to stop the other male. There was no way in hell he would finish alone. He opened his eyes in time to see the hard length slide out of Izaya’s mouth and then the boy looked at him, mouth wet with saliva end eyes watery, a sting of shiny saliva connecting those lips and his painfully hard member. _He’s insanely hot._ That was the only thing he could think about before moving and pulling Izaya up, making him lie down on his back and pulling those pants off him along with his boxers. Shizuo leaned down to kiss those red lips that were like his new addiction, even better than cigarettes or alcohol or anything he ever tasted before. Those lips were sweet and bitter at the same time, soft and rough, dominant and submissive.

“Am I your first guy, Shizu-chan?” Izaya smiled playfully and made Shizuo look away for a little. “That’s good. Just follow my instructions, ne?” the boy slid a hand on Shizuo’s cheek and turned his face to look at him again. From the look in his eyes Shizuo understood what he actually meant and was about to freak out.

“Wait you– are you serious? I can just do anything else just…”

“Don’t even think about it” Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in into a kiss enough to make Shizuo needy again.

“You’re sure you want it?” He was worried and didn’t try to hide it. He had never done something like that with any guy before and didn’t even had lube or something to make it easier. _Shizuo didn’t want to hurt him_ …

“More than I’m about my own name” Izaya bit his lip and rolled his hips rubbing their shafts together and making both of them moan against each other’s lips. Then he took Shizuo’s right hand and slid two fingers into his mouth rubbing his tongue around and in between them drenching them in saliva while Shizuo was observing him mesmerized. Definitely those lips had something, and he never wanted to separate from them again. When Izaya took them out of his mouth he looked into Shizuo’s eyes, sparks in them making Shizuo dizzy. “One at a time, understood? And if I say wait, you wait”

Shizuo nodded and kissed him again. Izaya spread his legs a little more and raised his knees to give Shizuo all the access necessary. Carefully, Shizuo pressed his index finger to the raven’s entrance and slid the slippery digit inside Izaya slowly, all the way and then moved it back equally slow, noticing how Izaya tensed up but then started relaxing again breathing out warm air against Shizuo’s lips who was carefully observing the boy’s face searching for any sign of pain. But he didn’t see any, so he kept sliding inside and out of him.

“Another one” Izaya purred and Shizuo followed the instruction wondering if the boy was really enjoying it. He noticed his legs spread a little more and the hand on his shoulder squeezed harder. He moved both digits deeper with each thrust of his hand and a soft moan escaped Izaya’s lips, head tilting back and hips pushing down against the fingers. “Another one”. Shizuo complied and inserted another finger. This time he did notice a little change in the boy’s expression, but his back arched and a few seconds after his hips started moving again. That view was somehow driving Shizuo crazy, seeing Izaya so needy and desperate, uncontrollable moans going louder even in he was biting his lip to quiet them down. He pushed his fingers deep inside and Izaya opened his mouth agape with a broken cry, and Shizuo freez thinking he messed up. “Don’t fucking dear to stop” it was more like a plea than a threaten and Shizuo did it again making of Izaya a panting mess.

“Fuck” he hissed and gulped trying hard to control himself but oh how was he dying for replacing the fingers for his length that twitched with every moan, groan or whimper coming out of Izaya’s mouth. The latter opened his eyes and looked up at him, a smile cracking his lips.

“Not bad” he whispered and bit his lip. “You ca– _ahn_ go ahead”

Shizuo slid his fingers out and looked down. He spread some of his own saliva on his member before approaching it to Izaya’s entrance and looked up at the boy whose eyes were focused on him. He nodded and bit his lip, expectant, when Shizuo pressed and it slid inside. Shizuo groaned at the contact with Izaya’s hot and tight walls pressing tight around him, it was pleasure, so perfect and overwhelming Shizuo felt like exploding in that exact instant. But he tried to concentrate, especially since he noticed how the other’s face twitched and his grip on his shoulder tightened, so he took Izaya’s hands and let him squeeze on them to release some tension.

“Don’t move” the boy almost cried it out and took a moment to calm his trembling voice down. “Let me… adjust to it” he finally opened his eyes and met Shizuo’s gaze again. “It’s ironic that Ikebukuro’s monster is the one who was most gentle to me” Izaya’s lips curled into a playful smile and Shizuo rolled his eyes. “I like it” the boy added almost in a whisper like if it was meant only for his own ears but Shizuo heard it and leaned down to press their foreheads together, still staring into his eyes.

“When you’re being honest I kind of like you” he whispered and brushed their noses slightly making the boy underneath giggle.

“We look like two dorks in love” Izaya murmured and raised a little his chin, enough to press his lips against the other’s nose in the sweetest gesture possible.

“We kinda do” Shizuo sighed defeated and finally let a smile form on his lips, a natural and real smile that was so unusual for him.

“Move” Izaya said.

“Sure?”

“Move. You can’t act all cute and stay still, it’s painful” Izaya whined and Shizuo snorted. Slowly, he started pulling back his hips and the friction sent shivers down his spine making him close his eyes and press his lips against Izaya’s who welcomed them with a hum and pressed back. Shizuo moved sliding back in and Izaya let out a moan that repeated itself with every thrust of the other’s hips, making Shizuo’s pace speed up little by little. He hid his face in the crook of Izaya’s neck as he was moving faster and deeper noticing how the other was moving as well, lifting his hips for a better angle. “ _Oh fuck_ right there”

Shizuo repeated the thrust pushing even deeper and harder making the other sink his nails into his skin. He lifted himself and grabbed the raven’s hips to hold him in place, bending his legs up and placing them on his shoulders reaching even deeper Izaya’s insides. He himself felt amazing but by the way Izaya was reacting it was like he just touched heaven, eyes tearing up and hand over his mouth to muffle the loud sounds that filled the room. Shizuo took the hand away and held it in place to a side.

“I want to hear you” he hissed and thrusted hard inside hitting a spot Izaya seemed to enjoy to his limits, crying out and clenching his hand into a fist.

“Faster” he almost begged and it made Shizuo’s speed increase until both of them were a moaning and groaning mess, madly searching for release and that pleasure that they were lightly touching and was threatening to fall on them like pouring rain. Only a few more hard and fast thrusts were needed for Izaya to tense up and shut his eyes close before he released hot liquid on his stomach and his body convulsed, tightening around Shizuo and throwing him off the edge.

For some seconds they felt like they were flying, floating in the air in the purest bliss. The pleasure was so intense it left them breathless and trembling, chocked sounds made their way to their throats but barely came out. Nothing else mattered those seconds, not the city, not their enmity, not that year, not even themselves. Nothing mattered but that feeling of being full for first time in forever, emotionally complete.

Shizuo fell to a side and lied back down beside a panting Izaya that was still trembling and completely worn out. He wasn’t even able to open his eyes, too concentrated into lowering his breathing and recovering from that immense orgasm. The other was almost the same but at least he could open his eyes and look at Izaya.

“It was… amazing” Shizuo breathed out.

“We should have done this since the beginning”

Shizuo laughed, actually laughed with no holding back. One part of him thought the same, but he knew it would have never happened before. However, he just hummed and let it be.

“You need a shower”

“I’m not moving anytime soon, Shizu-chan. Clean me up” Izaya grinned at him and didn’t move, but Shizuo didn’t blame him though. So, he dragged himself out of bed and grabbed his clothes to dress back up since it was getting cold. Then, as tired as he was, he soaked a towel in the bathroom and returned to the room where Izaya was still in the same position he left him. He sat down by his side and started cleaning the other’s torso softly and consciously, getting rid of the sweat and the cum that was all over him, while Izaya was following his moves with his eyes and a smile on his lips. “I didn’t think you would actually do it”

“Sleep”

“I’m hungry” he whined child-like and Shizuo rolled his eyes.

“I’m not gonna feed you like a child” he groaned and stood up after finishing with him.

“At least could you cook something good for me?”

“Why would I do that?”

“I can give you two reasons” Izaya started and rolled to a side to follow Shizuo walking out the room. “One: you said I have you eat, and I’m obeying. And second: you just fucked all the energy out of me. At least you should take responsibility for it”

A loud noise came from somewhere and Shizuo rushed back in the room red face and mouth opened but didn’t say a thing. Izaya was a ball curled up on a pillow and looking at him wide eyed. Shizuo knew Izaya was just playing with him, but oh it worked so well he gave in quite fast and carried Izaya to the kitchen to cook some noodles for both of them. It was hard not to hit him with a pan because of how much he commented on everything Shizuo did, but they made it out alive, and not too long after Izaya fell asleep. Shizuo couldn’t close his eyes though, observing the small frame of the boy sleeping calmly beside him. That was Orihara Izaya, someone he promised to kill when he had an opportunity, someone that would drive him crazy without even opening his mouth, someone Shizuo couldn’t put up with no matter what, a person that always did his best to piss Shizuo off just for his entertainment. But the only thing that Shizuo saw in him in that moment was a boy who he was really glad to have by his side, a boy who he had really strong feelings towards, a boy who made him taste heaven and feel complete for the first time. That was the boy Shizuo missed like crazy for too many months, and he knew that Izaya would go back to his old self the next day, but he didn’t mind. The only thing that mattered for him was that Izaya was back, that he was alive, unharmed. And he fell asleep to that feeling, not regretting a single one of his decisions to let Izaya enter his life.

That is until the next morning when he woke up alone. At first, he thought everything was just a dream, but he saw a note Izaya let him that relieved him in some way. ‘Don’t close your window the next time. It’ll be easier to sneak inside’. Shizuo rolled his eyes and dragged himself out of bed but the doorbell rang so he hurried down the hall to open the door. Outside, Shinra entered in his house like a storm.

“He’s back! He came today and- Oh, never mind”

“What?” Shizuo saw the small smile on Shinra’s lips that turned into a full grin.

“I guess you already know. So how was it?”

“How was what?”

“I mean, something must have happened for you to be a ‘property’ now”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Come” Shizuo was dragged away to the bathroom and Shinra made him look into the mirror. When he did his blood boiled in his veins.

“I’m gonna kill that bastard! I – ZA – YA!! You’re dead!”

Yep, things went back to normal. Or almost. On one hand, the fact that Izaya wrote on Shizuo’s forehead “Property of Orihara Izaya” made him want to punch him out of Ikebukuro. But, on the other hand, the words did mean something to him, they gave him some hope that maybe that day meant to Izaya the same thing it did to Shizuo, a possibility of something to change in the best way. Even if Shizuo still find Izaya completely irritating, he had this feeling on his chest too strong to be pushed away or hidden. And that feeling is what made him open the window that night hoping that maybe the raven would make his way to his room, and when he woke up the next day to a body kitten-like curled by his side, he simply knew. There was no going back. They were two dorks _in love_.

**Author's Note:**

> OK I just noticed I haven't tell you where Izaya was. I didn't feel like it fitted in the story to write an explanation.So I'll write it here.  
> So, Izaya has a lot of enemies and even if most of them don't really dare messing with him, others do. But this time they didn't go after him, they went after his family. They threatened to kill them if he didn't turned himself in to them, and he didn't dare asking for help because it's his family we're talking about. So it took him a complete year to save them and find an escape of that mess without ending up dead. I could write it up if you want heh  
> Thank you for reading, though. And I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
